El Reino de Helado y la Fuente de Frio
by OctoNox
Summary: Finn y Jake salen de aventuras cuando escuchan un grito y van a ver que pasa, cuando llegan al lugar buscan el motivo de los gritos si quieren saber pasen y lean es un One Shot


hola, vengo con un one shot de aventura de Hora de aventura XD

aquí les va

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hora de aventura no me pertenecen

Aclaro: el Reino helado no es lo mismo que el reino DE helado

* * *

Finn y Jake salieron de su casa en busca de aventuras

-Jake hace mucho que no salimos en busca de aventuras

-si Finn

luego de un rato de charla escuchan gritos

-veamos- dijo Finn

y fueron donde provenían los gritos y vieron que era el reino de helado

-que pashu

- El rey helado nos ataco y se llevo nuestra fuente de frío

-me pregunto para que si el puede crear frío para el mismo

-no lo sabemos, recuperen nuestra fuente por favor

-si Jake, Que hora es?

-Hora de aventura!

luego de eso fueron donde el rey helado(el reino helado)

-Oye Finn hace mas calor de lo que debería hacer- dijo Jake

-tienes razón Jake

entraron al castillo y vieron que en medio de la sala estaba la fuente de frío casi derretida

-Jake saca la fuente de aquí mientras yo averiguo que sucedió

en ese instante entra el rey helado a la habitación

-no, no corran la fuente de frío, Por favor

-que, por favor-se pregunto Finn- es no es digno de el rey helado

-que paso Rey helado-Pregunto Jake

-necesito frío, mis pinguinos se mueren y yo también

-pero que paso-pregunto Jake

-oh se los contare

Recuerdo del Rey helado

Yo estaba sentado en mi trono cuando llego la princesa Flama derritiendo todo mi palacio, yo le pregunte porque lo hacia y no respondió.

Fin del Recuerdo

-mmm...-dijo Finn- tendría que hablar con ella, Bueno Rey helado, tendrás que conseguir otra fuente de Frio

-No lo creo- Dijo el Rey Helado congelando a Finn y a Jake

-pero que haces- pregunto Jake

-mientras ustedes estaban atentos a mi recuerdo, yo fui regenerando energía y mis pinguinos se fueron curando, ahora que estoy bien reconstruiré mi castillo y tendré una fuente de frió y poder mas, y también tendré mas esclavos porque los ciudadanos del reino del Helado necesitaran frio y tendrán que venir aquí, jajaja y ustedes ni siquiera pensaron en eso.

-oh no Jake que vamos a hacer-Dijo Finn

-ya se, tengo un plan-respondió Jake cuando el rey helado se fue

-cual es- pregunto Finn

-cuando vengan los ciudadanos del reino de helado le pediremos a el Rey Helado una charla con ellos como deseo de prisioneros, cuando nos la conceda le pediremos a los ciudadanos que coman el hielo que nos cubre, asi ellos recuperaran fuerzas y nosotros estaremos libres y luego, tu ya sabes, darle una paliza al rey helado y llevar a los ciudadanos de helado y su fuente de frio a su ciudad

-Genial Jake, buen plan

Luego de que Jake le contara el Plan a Finn se quedaron esperando a que llegaran los ciudadanos, pasaron días, 1 semana cuando justo por hay paso el Rey Helado

-oye Rey Helado, donde están los prisioneros- pregunto Jake

-Están trabajando

-okey, déjanos hablar con ellos como ultimo deseo de prisioneros- dijo Finn

-y porque haría eso- Pregunto el Rey Helado

-porque...estem...-Pensó Finn, Foco encima de su cabeza- porque un buen Rey haría eso con sus prisioneros, les concedería un ultimo deseo

-Okey, que podría pasar- Dijo el Rey- Oigan trabajadores de Helado- llamo el Rey Helado

-que Señor-pregunto el Jefe de los trabajadores

-tendrán una charla con los prisioneros Finn y Jake

-Si Señor

Luego de decir eso la puerta se abrió y entraron 10 ciudadanos muy cansados de el reino de hielo

-bien, ciudadanos, coman el hielo que nos rodea así conseguirán fuerza, cuando terminen le daremos una paliza al Rey Helado y volverán a su pueblo con su Fuente- Dijo Finn

-si Señor, ya lo oyeron coman el hielo

los ciudadanos empezaron a comer el hielo y se hicieron mas fuertes y dejaron a Finn y a Jake libres

-Bien hecho chicos, ahora esperen- Dijo Jake

-Rey Helado, Terminamos grito Finn acomodándose a un costado de la puerta con Jake

-okey, ya abro la puerta esclavos

cuando el Rey Helado abrió la puerta Finn y Jake le dieron una paliza, Patadas y puños volaban de aquí para allá, Luego llevaron a la gente de Helado a su ciudad con su fuente y fueron a hablar con la princesa Flama

Fin

* * *

Ya lo se, la ultima parte la tendría que haber relatado mejor y haberla alargado, pero no tenia ganas :P

se me fue la inspiracion de un momento a otro jejeje

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews

Chaito


End file.
